


Impulse Control

by Rainycat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Quarantine 2021, Social Media, Stark Tower, Team as Family, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, aka: who knows, an odd blend of twitter discord texting and irl interactions, eventually, this is my self indulgent quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainycat/pseuds/Rainycat
Summary: I don't have it.dont be suspicious @avg-si-internI recognize that the council has made a decisiondont be suspicious: @avg-si-internbut given that it’s a stupid ass decision I’ve elected to ignore itAka, the fic where Peter self-isolates with Tony and the rest of the Avengers in Stark Tower, gets incredibly bored, and makes a Twitter.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

Like a whole lot of people around the world right now, Peter Parker was bored. He’d streamed Netflix until he ran out of recommendations, played Among Us with Ned, MJ, and a few other people from the decathlon team, did the online assignments that they were given. He’d learned to knit, baked some bread, but  _ God _ . New York’s lockdown rules were some of the harshest in the country, and for good reason, he knew that, but.

They didn’t know if Peter’s spider bite made him immune from pandemic-inducing illnesses as well as regular ones, and frankly, he wasn’t going to test it. A lifetime of asthma made him  _ cautious _ . 

So, when May suggested, two months into the pandemic with no signs of it letting up anytime soon, that he should live in the Tower with Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers… he hesitated before telling her no outright. COVID wasn’t just going to go away, he knew that. Dr. Banner had joined up with the WHO in research, with Stark Industries funding dozens of programs to research a cure, as well as outreach programs. The best and brightest minds of their generations were tackling this, but…

May was a nurse. She regularly worked in the ICU, barely saw Peter when she was home due to her self-isolation after being around infected patients day in and day out. They talked over the phone, a hallway away, but it wasn’t safe for him, and they both knew that. 

In public, he’d never admit it.

But in private? Peter was scared- no, he was  _ terrified _ for May. He was scared that his trips out, wearing a mask tightly fitted to his face, would somehow bring home the deadly virus that she faced every day.

They were calling them  _ front line workers _ , now. Like it was a war, a battle to be fought, one that  _ desperately _ could not be lost.

It was temporary, May assured him, as he packed up his suitcase. As soon as the pandemic was over, he could come home, but he needed to be around people they both trusted that could keep him safe. 

And while Peter saw the logic of it… it still stung a little, even if he  _ knew _ going to the Tower was the best option. 

* * *

His first three days were pretty uneventful. Mr. Stark, apparently, had prepared for this scenario beforehand, as a room was ready when he arrived, already stocked for his three-day quarantine. He didn’t see anyone when he came in and set his suitcase on the bed, but he  _ knew _ they were there, could hear their heartbeats in the hall.

A knock, sensed a second before it actually came. “Hey, kid,” Mr. Stark called through the door, “Happy told me you’re gonna lock yourself in there for three days. If you need anything, text me or let F.R.I.D.A.Y. know, yeah?” 

Peter cleared his throat and nodded, forgetting for half of a second that his mentor couldn’t actually… see him. “O-okay, Mr. Stark,” he answered, a blush creeping up his neck in embarrassment.

“...You totally tried to nod, didn’t you?”

“No!” he defended, gaining a chuckle. 

“Yeah, sure, kiddo. Also, none of that  _ Mr. Stark  _ business, lab rules extend to house rules,” he chides. Lab rules, then.

No explosions if he could help it, no  _ Mr. Stark  _ this and  _ Mr. Stark  _ that, it’s  _ Tony _ for god’s sakes, no working in the lab unsupervised (which he supposed extended to no working on his suit alone), no eating in the lab unless it’s pizza, definitely no drinking of  _ anything _ in the lab except water, since neither Peter nor Tony drank enough water on a daily basis. 

And no, coffee doesn’t count as water, according to Pepper.

Unfortunately.

Peter just shook his head with a little smile and set his suitcase on the desk, then flopped back onto the bed. “Alright, Mr. Tony,” he teased, his smile growing into a grin. Five months interning with The Tony Stark Himself had done wonders to his confidence, honestly. He was definitely an influence; if he was a good influence or bad influence was dependent on the minute. A huff and departing footsteps told him Tony had left, and a text later got a full laugh from the teenager. 

**Msg: you are a goddamn menace**

**Msg: language**

**Msg: i will take away your lab privileges**

**Msg: jokes on you i already have my privileges revoked, quarantine a ha ha**

**Msg: alright, kid. We’re having lasagne tonight**

**Msg: i thought you were notorious for not being able to cook**

**Msg: youve never seen me cook pasta.**

**Msg: bet**

* * *

The first night in Stark Tower was, honestly, probably the best Peter had slept in a  _ long _ time. Tony made a  _ wicked _ good lasagne, he had to admit, even if the garlic bread was a bit burnt- but hey, it’s garlic bread. You literally cannot go wrong with garlic bread.

The second day in the tower… he was going mildly numb with boredom. All of his clothes had to be washed and sanitized before he was allowed them back, so he was honestly just hanging out in his pajamas, sticking to the ceiling criss-cross-applesauce on his phone. 

Probably his worst decision yet was about to be made as he opened up his Twitter app and created a new account.

* * *

**dont be suspicious  
** @avg-si-intern

  
I recognize that the council has made a decision  
 _1 Quote Tweet 3 likes_

**dont be suspicious** :  
@avg-si-intern

  
but given that it’s a stupid ass decision I’ve elected to ignore it  
_3 likes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow y’all uh   
> Kinda went off with the kudos huh  
> Alright then

Adjusting to living with the Avengers was…. interesting, to say the least. The first time he met them as, well, as  _ Peter _ , he had a very minor freak out.   


* * *

5 am was absolutely  _ criminal  _ to be waking up at, but alas, Peter couldn’t sleep anymore. His brain was still used to waking up early to patrol, but… Mr Stark had taken his suit to adjust it and make sure the ventilation system was working in the mask. So, he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and shuffled out of his room, blinking lazily at the brightness of the Tower. The  _ sun  _ wasn’t even up yet, for fuck’s sake.

But apparently, someone  _ else _ was. A few someones, to be exact. Peter shrugged off the vague pinging of his spidey-sense as he entered the kitchen, yawning as he went straight over to the coffee maker. 

A little chuckle greeted him. “Well, good morning, sunshine,” Tony said, reaching out to ruffle up his hair. “You sure you’re old enough to be drinking coffee?”

“M’sixteen,” he mumbled in response, half-heartedly trying to avoid the hair ruffles. He failed, of course. 

“Yeah, uh huh. Not even gonna introduce yourself to the others, huh?” 

...others? Peter looked up, rubbing his eyes as the rest of the people in the tower registered. “Oh.” Blink blink. “ _ oh my god-“ _

That. That was Captain Freaking America himself, leaning against a wall and sipping coffee to clearly hide a smile. “Tony, I thought we said no more secrets,” he joked- or seemed to, at least, Peter was still processing that the literal first superhero was right in front of him oh my GOD. “That extends to secret kids in the Tower.”

“Relax, he’s my intern,” Tony shrugged as he poured a cup of coffee, adding cream and two sugars before pressing it into Peter’s hands. “His aunt’s a nurse, so he’s staying here with us until this damn thing is fixed.”

Captain Motherfucking America made a hum of understanding, glancing between the two. “Of course.”

“Y-you’re Captain America-“ Peter  _ finally  _ managed to squeak out. “Oh my god I have a backpack with your face on it- UH-“ his face went red as Tony snorted. “Oh my god that’s embarrassing, um, forget I said that please, I’m gonna go die in a corner now.”

The man himself just chuckled and shook his head. “No need for that. If we’re gonna be living together, you can call me Steve.”

“O-okay, Mr Captain Steve, uh, sir,” he stammered. 

“Oh my god, he’s adorable,” a man cooed. Peter whipped around to see fucking Hawkeye and Colonel Rhodes just sort of. Standing in the doorway. Colonel Rhodes had an odd expression, looking between Peter and Tony with a frown. Hawkeye, the one who had spoken, just grinned. “My kids had the same reaction, you’ll get used to them soon enough.”

“I- ahh-“ 

“Guys, you’re breaking him,” Tony snickered as he set a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Why don’t you head down to the lab and get your stuff set up for your class? I’ll meet you down there later.”

Oh thank god, an out to process this. “O-okay. Thanks. Yeah,” he muttered, chugging his coffee as he went. Tony shook his head as Peter headed off, glancing at Rhodey as he approached. 

“Morning, sugar bear,” he hummed, bumping shoulders with his friend. Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me he’s not secretly your kid.”

“Rhodey I am  _ shocked _ , truly,” he said, putting a hand over his heart. “All these years and you don’t trust me to tell you if I had a kid?”

“Tony, he looks  _ just _ like you. I still have the pictures from MIT, you were just as scrawny as he is.” Rhodey shook his head and crossed his arms. “And we both know SI doesn’t take teenage interns.”

“He’s a… special case. The kid’s a damn genius; I wasn’t gonna let him get snatched up by  _ Oscorp.” _ A dramatic shudder. “And he’s technically not an SI intern, he’s my.. personal- I’m digging myself in a deeper hole here, aren’t I?”

“At least you recognize it.”

“Well, he’s  _ not _ my secret kid, Rhodey. What is this, a fan fiction about our lives?”

“A hah, very funny. Shoo, go spend time with your totally-not-your-kid-teenager in your lab that took me two years of being your friend to get into.”

* * *

By the time Tony had entered the lab, AC/DCwas playing at a comfortable volume, with the kid already at a table, bopping his head slightly to the music as he fiddled with his laptop. 

His old, very beat up laptop that he could *hear* whirring over the music. 

Tony’s eye twitched. As much as he wanted to stride over and ask just what in the heck that monstrosity was on the desk… he knew better than to embarrass Peter like that. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t have a plan to get him an upgrade, after all. 

Either way, he’ll head over and flop into a desk chair, spinning around a little as Peter looked up. “Oh, hey, Tony. My class doesn’t start 8, but, um… maybe you shouldn’t be in the shot? Just, uh, in case Mr. Harrington makes me turn my video on. I don’t want my classmates to freak out…”

Tony nodded in understanding. “Good point, kid. Here, let’s turn the table around so your back is against the wall, yeah?” 

Peter visibly deflated with relief, then nodded as he stood. Thank god for tables with wheels, honestly- after his first test drive with the Iron Man suis, he’d made a point to make sure all of the tables and chairs in here had wheels you could lock in place, if need be. Too much time had been wasted dragging around  _ furniture _ . 

“So, you certainly had a reaction to Cap,” Tony mused as they rolled around some of the tables.

“I didn’t think he was gonna be here!” Peter bemoaned, pressing his face into his hands. “Oh my god, I probably looked like such an  _ idiot _ .”

“Hey, relax, he probably thought it was cute. You know, teenage fanboy cute.”

“ _ That doesn’t make it better. _ ”

Tony just chuckled at his melodrama and kicked off the wall, rolling over to his own desk. “Well, you’re gonna have to deal with it, they’re staying here until the pandemic is over.” A little shrug as he picked up a screwdriver, flipping his old gauntlet around in his hand. “We were figuring out the Accords and how best to rewrite them when everything went into lockdown, so… that’s been more or less put on hold.” 

“I was wondering about that,” Peter said as he looked up. “Also, you introduced me as your intern.”

“Right.” Tony snapped his fingers as he remembered. “Don’t tell them about your, uh, extracurriculars. I don’t  _ think  _ they’d tell anyone, but save for Clint and Nat, the literal super spies,  _ none _ of them can keep a secret. So, you’re  _ just _ my intern, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter confirmed, his face uncharastically serious. “But we’ll still be working on my, uh, gear?”

“Yep. If anyone asks, you’re Underoos’ techie, and that’s what caught my attention for an internship.”

“Isn’t that lying, though?”

“Ehhh.” He waggled his hand in the air. “More like… slightly adjusting the truth. It’s not lying, not technically , but it’s… complicated.”

“Trust me, Mr. Stark,” Peter sighed. “I can do complicated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if there’s any prompts y’all want me to tackle! My inbox is (probably) open and comments should be open for All


End file.
